Stuff My Stocking
by the little spanko
Summary: Mulder has quite the night. Written for day 5 of spanking world's 12 Days of Xmas Challenge. This contains graphic gay sex and a rim job. It also contains spanking.


"Where are you taking me, Mulder?" Krycek asks in amusement.

"You'll see," I tell him, dragging him along with his hands cuffed behind his back.

"I don't think this is exactly up to protocol," he says. "What would Skinner say?"

"You wanna find out?"

Krycek raises an eyebrow.

I roll my eyes.

We round the corner and head towards my apartment building.

"Your place? You gonna make me breakfast in the morning, too?"

I round on him and he instinctively ducks, shit-eating smirk on his face.

"What, you gonna do me right here, where anyone could see?" Then he mocks, "_What would the neighbors think?_"

I know it's a dare. It's tempting, but instead I shake him and start dragging him along with me again. He laughs at me and I glare at him from the corners of my eyes.

I push him through the door to my building so hard that he stumbles. Grabbing him, I steady him but use the momentum to get him quickly to the elevator.

"Keep your mouth shut, understand?"

He laughs as I hit the up button to the elevator, so I push him against the wall and push my forearm into his throat. He stops laughing, and instead sneers at me. The elevator door opens and I push him in ahead of me, then hit the button to my floor.

He stands facing me, eyes narrowed, daring me to rough him up again. The door opens to my floor and I grab him. He snickers as I drag him out of the elevator - clearly he thinks he won some small battle.

My key is out and ready before we get to my door, and I get us inside fast. I push him in ahead of me, and he stumbles in a few feet, then looks around.

"This place is a real shit hole, you know that?" He shakes his head in a pitying way and I grab him, pushing him towards my desk. He chuckles.

I flip on the TV and turn the volume up. It's _Plan 9 From Outer Space_ by Ed Wood. Krycek rolls his eyes.

"You gonna take these off?" he turns sideways and holds up his hands. "Or should I jimmy them with the letter opener in the top drawer?" he inclines his head towards my desk, letting me know he's been through my things.

"When were you in here?"

"Bet that'll keep you up at night," he says.

Then Krycek giggles.

_Giggles_.

"I'm in trouble _now_, aren't I?" He asks me, a full smile on his face.

Narrowing my eyes, I spin him around to face the desk. He makes a little noise when I do it, and I chuckle softly behind him.

"You bet your ass you are," I breathe into his ear and then push him down over my desk.

He lets out an 'oof' as his stomach hits the desk chair. I kick his feet apart roughly and listen to his breath catch as I rub the tent in my pants between his jean-clad cheeks.

I push him down harder over the desk. Krycek looks over his shoulder at me with large, frightened eyes and asks in a sing-songy childlike voice, "You'll be gentle, _right_?"

I'm not sure if he's gone scared or what, so I freeze.

Then a smirk tugs at his lips.

_Bastard_. I laugh a little harder than I should, he scared the hell out of me there. Krycek lays over the desk watching me, a faint grin on his face and an inaudible chuckle here and there.

Not wanting to ruin the mood too much I gain control of myself and succeed in sneering at him, "You know you're gonna pay for that, right?"

"Uh oh," he mocks innocently. Again he gives me the big eyes and then wags his ass at me, trying to move things along.

Fixing my face into a stern expression, I undo my belt and watch his eyes dilate with lust. As I pull the belt from the loops his brow knits together in irritation and he fusses over the desk, raspy little huffs escaping his parted lips.

"I don't _want_ a spanking," he finally whines as I fold the belt in my hands.

"Good."

He tries to stand, but I push him back over the desk and grab a fistful of his leather jacket. With his hands cuffed behind his back, there's nothing much he can do.

"I thought we were gonna..."

"We are." I tell him. "After this."

The exaggerated whine I get would rival a preschooler. To top it off he stomps his foot. _Brat_.

"_Mul-derrr_."

I hold back a laugh and take aim. He huffs, then looks up at me best he can.

"Mulder," he says more frantically.

"What?"

"I said I don't..."

"I heard you." I swing the belt. It connects with a satisfying pop.

"Ow!" Krycek flinches and then quivers under me.

"It's just your actions say otherwise," I coo to him sweetly, sarcasm thick in my voice.

"No they don't," he snaps.

I swing the belt again.

"Oooww!"

He stomps his foot again and gives a more surly 'ow' even though he's only gotten the two swipes of my belt. _Brat_.

He breathes heavily, sucking in air angrily, and then his muscles relax.

"I can pay in other ways," he says suddenly. His voice is silky. A booted foot slides its way up my leg and towards my crotch.

"Are you trying to feel me up with your combat boot?"

He growls in irritation.

"I don't wanna play this game!" He kicks the foot he'd been using to feel me up with into the desk.

I bend down close to his face. "Who says we're playing right now?"

He huffs and glares at me out of the corner of his eye, pert little nose wrinkling in anger.

"You're a bully," he grouses.

I chuckle and stand up straight, then land another stripe of the belt. It hits him low and he hops forward over the desk.

"Yeow!" He wiggles back and forth, making the desk chair squeak and pop. A belated whimper escapes his lips and then he moans pitifully, and I know it's a dramatic attempt to make me feel bad.

"You're _such_ a _**brat**_," I laugh.

His head spins towards me, craning his neck. "I am n..." his eyes shift to the side to consider his argument.

"Shut up," he says grumpily. "Ow!"

"Tsk tsk." I set the belt on the desk and pull him up, "Let's get that ass uncovered."

"I'm not so sure I want to now."

I can almost feel him pouting. Rolling my eyes, I wrap my arms around him and rest my chin on his shoulder. I breathe in his scent - musk and leather - and nuzzle his soft neck, and that gets him chuckling in greedy anticipation. My hands go the front of his jeans and I start unfastening them. He breathes deeply and leans into me; his hands find and then hold my cock momentarily, making my breath catch. He begins circling the head of my shaft with a finger and my eyes roll back.

"I can be a good boy," he says, leaning into me and arching his neck towards me. He catches my mouth with his and lightly runs his tongue over my bottom lip, then pulls his tongue away and chews my bottom lip softly. His tongue dips between my lips and glides over my tongue. My pants are suddenly too tight and I want to bury my cock into him then and there, but I remember he's all but admitted to breaking into my apartment.

I pull away and he whines.

"Yea, but you never are," I say and yank his jeans down.

"You like me bad," comes the sweet-toned response.

He says it in a way that suggests he's only giving me what I want, as though it has nothing to do with his own decisions at all. Somehow I find this funny, endearing and very annoying all at once.

Sensing danger, he pushes his ass back into me, rubbing against my cock. He leans his head back and moans. I slip my fingers inside his underwear and slide them down his hips. He spreads his legs and bends over.

I push him down further and hold him there as he tries to push up. Running my fingers up and down his crack I ask, "When did you break in?"

He's moaning and pushing against my fingers, trying to get them deeper. "Last week," he says in a husky voice.

I slip one finger between his cheeks and tease his hole. He arches his back and pushes against my finger harder, going breathless and boneless over the desk.

"Why?" I gently push against his tight little hole. It relaxes and I slip my finger in slowly, enjoying how his muscles surround and hold me.

"For fun." He looks at me over his shoulder, "Your checkbook's been missing for a week." My finger curls in surprise, earning me an 'oh' from Krycek. "It's in the freezer under the fish sticks, minus one check. Not very astute, are ya?"

I pull my finger away and he tries to cover his ass with his cuffed hands.

Grabbing him around his waist, I tug him to my hip and let my hand fly. The slaps are loud and fast, and he's yelling and gasping immediately. I don't even try to move his hands out of the way, I just spank lower and his cries go up in pitch and volume. His legs twitch and then start to kick and he wiggles his hips as best he can, trying to avoid the spanks.

"Mulder, stop!"

I give no response other than pulling his waist up so that I can rest him on my hip. He whimpers, knowing I've got access to all his sensitive spots.

"I'm sorry," he cries.

"You pushed me."

"I was just playing!"

"You didn't steal a check?"

"...I ... I'll give it back."

"Did you use it?"

He whimpers and I can't help but chuckle at his audacity.

"How much of my money did you spend?"

"Four hundred?"

My rent check is going to bounce.

I reach behind me and palm around on the desk until I find the belt.

"NO! I'll pay you back!"

"You're damn right you will."

"I'll pay you double if you put the belt down!"

"But then you won't learn your lesson," I say mockingly.

He whimpers and then howls when I slap the belt down. I won't be able to give him many with neighbors so close by. I land two more in quick succession and he howls again.

"What did you buy with my money?"

He doesn't answer, just shifts around under my arm.

I raise the belt again and he kicks his feet up.

"Put those down or we aren't going to play tonight."

"That's mean," he says, but he hesitantly lowers his feet.

_I'm_ mean?

I smack him again and he yelps.

"It was a game!"

"A game you lost. What did you buy?"

"I may have bought ... a gun."

Jesus fucking Christ.

"You _may_ have used one of _my_ checks to buy yourself a gun?!"

"**No**, I laundered the check and used the cash to get the gun. I didn't put you at risk," he says flippantly, even though his voice is wet with tears.

What goes on in his head?

Does he _try_ to get spanked? I'm not fully convinced that he really hates this.

"Did you repeatedly hit your head as a child?"

"Look, I needed a gun so I got a gun."

"Why did you need a gun?"

Krycek grunts and then I feel him sigh.

"That. That doesn't matter anymore."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means the problem is over and I don't wanna talk about it. ...I've been very open about this."

"Like hell you have! Did you use my money to buy a gun and kill someone?"

" ... No."

"Alex, tell me what you used the gun for."

"Protection. Insurance."

"Oh god." My heart is racing, and I realize that maybe this new Krycek has been nothing but a lie. Or is someone after him? Is he not safe? Does he need protection? I feel dizzy.

Then he starts snickering.

"I'm fucking with you. I spent twenty bucks and bought a cd, you idiot, I have cash for you in my jacket to cover it."

I don't say anything for a moment, just release the breath I didn't know I was holding. Getting my equilibrium back, I raise my hand to beat some sense into his sorry ass, but then...

"I thought we were playing. _Role play?_ What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _me_?!" I'm still angry about the gun story.

"This was your idea, moron."

I stand him up so he can see me glare at him.

"I oughta spank _your_ ass for believing that story," he says, his words shocking me. "In fact, undo these," he wiggles his wrists and glares at me, shaking his head.

This is when I realize what I've done, and boy is it bad.

I dig the key out of my pocket numbly and unlock the cuffs, wondering how exactly this night happened to go this way. He rubs his wrists and takes the cuffs and the key from my hand and sets them on the desk. He rubs his ass, gives me an irritated glare at the pain, rights his clothing and then turns to me. I know my ass is toast before anything else happens.

I never thought I'd see the day where Krycek spanks _me_, but here it is.

He surveys me for a moment and growls out an irritated 'mmm.' Then he has me by the ear and in two strides I'm over his knee with him sitting on the couch. He pushes my suit jacket out of the way and starts spanking hard and fast. It's the second time he's taken my breath away tonight, but for entirely different reasons.

Grabbing handfuls of seat cushion, I hold on and stare at my watch. Time ticks by, but Krycek's spanking is not ending. Every inch of my ass has been smacked multiple times and it hurts and I feel awful for what I've done.

I can't hold in my pain much longer. A painful swat lands on my right sit spot. "Owww," I finally voice my pain, and I'm embarrassed that it turns into a sob. What's worse is that now I can't stop crying, my body wracking with sobs.

Krycek stops spanking and in an instant I'm lifted. Both his arms and his legs are protectively around me. He's rocking me and has my head under his chin. He makes soothing sounds and I nestle into him, holding on for dear life.

I hear him chuckle and then he says with true mirth, "You're an asshole, Mulder, you know that?"

I laugh, even as I cry, and nod - I don't trust myself to speak just yet.

"It's ok, c'mon," he pulls me away and wipes the tears from my face. I try to hide, turning side to side, but he won't let me. Instead, he smirks and then playfully uses my brand new tie to wipe my nose. ...but _I'm_ the asshole.

"That's better, snotface." He giggles, and I can't help but laugh with him.

"You clean?" He asks, lightly smacking my cheeks with his hands to indicate my asshole.

"Yeah." This evening is starting to look good again. I always make sure I'm clean when we have a date, whether he's supposed to bottom or not - you just never know what could happen with Krycek.

"Good. Why don't we go lay down on that bed that you're too naughty to sleep in and have some fun? We're not doing this on the couch."

"I like sleeping on the couch when you're not here," I feel the need to tell him.

He gives me a stern look. "Couches are for sitting and spanking, beds are for fucking and sleeping."

He leads me to the bedroom and takes off my suit jacket, snotty tie, undoes my trousers and lets them fall. I kick out of my shoes and then kick off my trousers and socks, using my heels to help, then push my boxers down and step out of them. He kisses my nose while I sniffle away the last of my tears and unbuttons my shirt for me, kissing me as he does so, then strips it off. He lays me on the bed and then shrugs off his jacket and teeshirt. He kneels and unties his boots, kicks them off with his socks and stands, unbuttons his jeans and pulls them with his underwear down. He climbs into bed and pulls me to him, spooning me with his arm wrapped protectively around me. I sigh and snuggle in, knowing I'm forgiven. He pets my forearm and then holds my hand. He kisses my shoulder, then turns me to face him.

"I'm sorry," I say, and my eyes begin to water again. He's come so far, I was so unfair in there.

He clicks his tongue at me and wipes at my eyes.

"I know, it's ok. That's over."

I'm about to tell him again how horrible I am when he pulls me in for a kiss, killing my admission of guilt as his tongue explores my mouth. I swoon into him, and suddenly we're grasping at each other wildly.

At a natural lull he pulls back and asks playfully, "You gonna knock that feeling guilty shit off now?"

I nod shyly.

"There's my good boy scout," he teases me sweetly. And then, "Besides, not like it's a crazy idea for you to think it was possible."

I try to argue, but he kisses me quiet.

"I'm not knocking myself, I'm just saying - I can understand it."

We look at each other for a long moment and I feel awkward. He kisses my forehead. Then he rolls me over and, starting at the back of my neck, kisses his way down my spine. His lips are warm and soft, barely brushing against my skin.

He gets to my cheeks and pulls my hips up so that I'm in the doggie position. He kisses down my crack, then spreads my cheeks with his hands. Suddenly I'm in heaven, his tongue expertly circling my puckered hole. ...and then it dips in. His hand encases my hardened cock and he slowly pumps as his tongue explores me. I don't know how long it goes on because it feels like time as I know it has ceased to exist.

"Mulder, do you want me to fuck you?" he asks, and it takes me a few seconds to understand his words I'm so far gone.

It finally clicks, "Yes."

I hear the crinkle of a condom wrapper, and then his hands are on my hips. His head presses against my hole and he eases in, finding a rhythm. The sound of flesh smacking flesh is loud, and I savor the feeling of him filling me completely.

He leans over and leaves kisses on my back. I push myself up towards him and he buries his face in my neck as I wrap my arm back around his head.

Krycek pushes me back down on all fours and pumps faster and harder, his grunts get more desperate, as do my own. Finally, we come together and I see stars behind my closed eyelids. We collapse onto the bed, tangled and sated.

"I love you," I say, nodding off to sleep as he holds me.

I feel him smile into the back of my neck and he kisses me. "Love you, too."

Then I drift off to sleep.


End file.
